


The games we play

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold and Lacey are very good at driving each other wild, its a game for them, one where both of them win.





	

It had become a competition between the two of them to see who could drive the other crazy with lust first. It might have been expected that Lacey would be winning hands down, but while she had more obvious assets at her disposal, Gold was just as talented at inspiring arousal.

Sometimes they wouldn’t make it to their destination before they sated their mutual desire, (in a particularly stunning post-orgasmic glow Gold had considered writing a letter of thanks to Cadillac for building such a roomy car), and other nights they played a longer game. 

Lacey made it clear that tonight was going to be a long game. She’d sent Gold tantalising pictures of her preparations; a bare shoulder with just a glimpse of bra strap, an artfully blurred image of her stocking tops, a clear picture of her towering heels, (Gold’s favourite pair) and finally a lipstick kiss on her bathroom mirror with the text, “Rabbit Hole @ 7 xxx”

Gold hadn’t been idle while he enjoyed these pictures, he’d given as good as he got, if not quite as artfully; pictures of his shirt open to show a sliver of chest, a snap of his perfect tie knot, (something that Lacey admitted did funny things to her), and one of his hand gripping his cane. 

Friday nights were busy in the Rabbit Hole. Gold strolled in unsure how Lacey wanted to play this evening; sometimes they sat together all night talking, drinking, and getting each other to a pleasant simmer; other nights she’d be more distant which probably looked to outsiders as if they’d had a disagreement, but really was just a variation on their game. Even through the crowd Lacey was easy to spot, (Gold could have picked her out anywhere), and tonight she was a devil in a red dress by the pool tables. She smiled at Gold and nodded towards his usual seat by the bar. Ah, so tonight would be long range flirting, perfect.

He took his seat and sent a drink over to Lacey; she acknowledged it with a wink and a slow sip before turning her attention back to the pool table. Nights like this reminded Gold of those long lonely times when he would sit in this very seat and pine after her from afar. How his life had changed. He no longer had to avert his eyes when she looked in his direction; getting caught staring at her was now encouraged. He sipped his drink and watched her play; some poor fool was swiftly parted from his money. As she was racking up the next frame Gold stood up and removed his suit jacket casually slinging it over the back of his chair. Somebody called Lacey’s name teasing her for taking so long to set up the game. Gold grinned to himself and walked to the gents, he’d succeeded in distracting her; the next move was hers.

She made him wait, he’d returned from the gents and was well into his second drink before Lacey sauntered over to the juke box and punched in a song. He groaned softly as the opening chords of Pour Some Sugar On Me boomed out. Lacey smirked at him and joined her friends on the dance floor. Def Leppard was a guilty pleasure of his and only last week, in the privacy of his living room, Lacey had performed a striptease to this very song. He shifted on his seat and watched as she employed some very familiar moves on the very public dance floor. 

Considering the view he was enjoying Gold’s next move looked perfectly natural. He gripped the knot of his tie and slowly worked it loose before popping open his collar button. Lacey stumbled on the dancefloor, just a tiny misstep, but coupled with the smouldering glare she gave him it spoke volumes.

She upped the ante by pulling the combs from her hair and shaking it free to cascade in waves over her shoulders and around her face. Gold whimpered, (he’d freely admit it), taking Lacey’s hair down was one of his many favourite things about their foreplay. Then again, he’d just loosened his tie, which was one of her favourite things, so it was his own fault he was in this mess. The smug curl of her lips as she strolled up to the bar and ordered another drink suggested that she thought she had won. It was a very close thing, but Gold was determined to go down swinging.

Lacey leaned her elbows on the bar a few seats along from Gold, presenting a delicious view of the curve of her arse and the endless length of her legs. He let his eyes rake over her slowly knowing damn well that that was exactly what she wanted. When she gave him a cocky grin he played his final move. He’d deliberately foregone cufflinks tonight, so he only had to undo a button on each cuff to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. The effect was instantaneous; Lacey slammed her glass on to the bar and closed the distance between them in two fast strides. With a low growl she straddled his lap, snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled his ear towards her lips and hissed; “You are practically naked in public.”

Gold’s hands tightened on her hips as she nipped his earlobe between her teeth.

“What are you going to do about it, sweetheart?”

“I’m tempted to fuck you right here at the bar.”

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck; it was far too tempting especially when she wriggled against him. He lightly slapped her arse.

“Behave, at least until we get to the car.”

She gave a little shake of her head and whispered, “Bathroom.”

He gave a muffled grunt as she bounced off his lap and walked towards the back of the bar where the bathrooms were located. Gold took a large gulp of whiskey, bloody hell, she wasn’t kidding. He threw some bills on the bar to cover their tab and stood up on slightly shaking legs. He was glad he’d taken his jacket off because it made it easier to drape it over his arm and cover the very obvious bulge in the front of his trousers as he walked with a more pronounced limp than usual towards the bathrooms.  
Lacey was waiting for him just around the corner; she grabbed his tie and hauled him into the janitor’s closet next to the bathrooms. She closed the door by shoving him against it and crashing her mouth into his for a demanding kiss that left his actually seeing stars.

“You said bathroom.”

It was possibly the dumbest thing he had ever uttered, but it was all his brain was capable of as they broke apart for air.

“Too many people in here tonight don’t want to be disturbed.”

He gasped as she raked her nails down his chest and dropped to her knees in front of him, her swift fingers working his fly open before his lust addled brain caught up with what she was doing. 

“Lacey, are you sure?”

She looked up at him, her eyebrows arched; “Just for once stop being a fucking gentleman Gold.”

His hand clenched into a fist and was promptly shoved between his teeth to stop the moan escaping as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He was always vocal when she went down on him, and now they were in an almost public setting he had to control himself. Sneaky minx. Lacey could keep him on edge for hours, but she set a fast, almost desperate pace bringing him close to climax in mere moments. 

“Lacey. Lacey.”

For a heart stopping second Gold thought she was going to stop him from coming by squeezing the base of his cock, but her hand wormed further into his trousers so she could cup his balls. He came rapidly after that, biting his knuckles so hard he drew blood as Lacey swallowed him down.

He slumped back against the door, blinking as Lacey used his cane to push herself to her feet. She gave him a cheery grin.

“So you want another drink before we go back to your place?”

He chuckled disbelievingly at her.

“Oh no sweetheart, we are leaving now. I want you in my bed as soon as possible.”

She bit her lip and twitched her eyebrows at him.

“You tired already, Gold?”

“No, I’m hungry.”

His words sent a visible shiver down Lacey’s spine. They took a moment to make themselves look vaguely presentable and slipped out into the corridor. Lacey took Gold’s arm and they left the Rabbit Hole wearing matching smirks. 

John the barman was probably the only person who noted them leaving. He rolled his eyes and wondered if Lacey knew about the hole in the knee of her tights, or if Gold was aware that his fly was down.


End file.
